


Slibbs: I'm so in love with you

by Slibbs_elephant



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Episode: s17e03 Going Mobile, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slibbs_elephant/pseuds/Slibbs_elephant
Summary: What happens after the elephant in the room episode? Does Gibbs decide to close himself off and not speak to Jack? Will Jack confront him about it? Read more to find out! :)
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Slibbs: I'm so in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Thank you so much for clicking on my story!! This is my first fanfiction that I've written in a while! I used to write on Wattpad but it's been a couple years so if this story isn't the greatest, that's why! Anyway, enjoy!! 
> 
> Special thanks for @ssajacksloane on Instagram for the inspiration to write this story!! This one's dedicated to you!!

As I pace my office floor, I become more and more annoyed with Gibbs. He has been acting extra strange ever since I brought up the elephant in the room. I really thought that this time would be different. Alas, I was wrong. He’s been ignoring me and only speaking to me when it was related to the case. It’s been a week now; this is ridiculous. He’s the one who bought the elephant painting and gave it to me!!!! When I saw the painting in my office, I assumed that was kind of an admission of feelings. That he had finally wanted to open up and tell me how he truly felt. Guess I was wrong. I really thought that all those secrets glances and touches meant something. I really thought I meant something to him.

Today was an especially bad day, hence my pacing. Our case was about an ex-navy officer who decided to become a vigilante. Gibbs wasn’t happy about my profile, so he got mad at me. I told him that he didn’t have the right to yell at me for doing my job, especially when he won’t even acknowledge I exist on the days he doesn’t need my help with a case. He just stared at me then walked out. They finished the case and I haven’t seen him since. It’s now 8pm and I can’t stop thinking about this whole situation. After pacing and thinking for what seemed like hours, I called Grace. I just don’t know how to handle all these emotions anymore.

*Knock knock* I am pulled from my thoughts as I shout at the door, “come in.” Grace walks through the door with a smile and says, "hey". I give her the best halfhearted smile I can muster up. She looks at me before giving me the ‘I know you’re not okay, what’s wrong’ look and I just sigh.

"Gibbs?" She questions, and I take a real deep breath before nodding. 

“It’s a long story… don’t worry, you’ll understand when I tell you.”

With our warm coffee cups, we sit on my office couch and I proceed to tell her the story from beginning to end. I tell her about how I tried to get Gibbs to acknowledge the elephant in the room and I was faced with all his walls guarding his heart. But then how he bought me the painting and hung it in my office with a sticking note saying 'Merry Christmas'. I tell her that I’m even more confused that he’s ignoring me and now I don’t know what to do.

“Wow.” She paused.

“Yeah…” I fiddle with my fingers, not sure what to do with myself. At this point, I don’t know if I love him or hate him. I can’t seem to read him and that’s what makes me so mad; I can always read people.

“Honestly, I think the best thing is to confront him about it. Show him that you’re not going to hurt him and be honest about your feelings.” Grace advises me. I groan loudly, obviously not too excited about the idea.

“I don’t want to tell him though. What if he says he doesn’t feel the same way? He also has rule 12 and you know how strict he is about his rules. Plus, he doesn’t want to talk to me… he made that pretty clear.”

Grace chuckles at the mention of Gibbs and his rules. It’s the one constant he’s always had in his life. He’s not going to just let it go. It’s kept him safe from more heartbreak.

“Jack, you’re a profiler. Knowing what you know about Gibbs, why do you think he stopped talking to you?” She pauses, and I don’t answer because I know exactly where she’s going with this. “He’s afraid to get hurt again. He pushed you away before you could hurt him.”

I just look at her with sad eyes. The thought has crossed my mind, I was just too angry at him ignoring me to really think about it.

“You need to tell him how you feel.” She looks me straight in the eye and I feel my heart physically ache. “Trust me. He’s not going to admit his feelings until he knows he’s safe from being hurt. Tell him how afraid you are too, that’ll help him open up.”

“I would never hurt him.” My eyes dart to my hands and I feel the tears threatening to be released at any point. I just love him with every ounce of my being and the thought of hurting him makes my heart break.

“He feels the same about you, you have to trust me. Go talk to him.”

"Now?" I ask, kind of laughing. <"Yes, now get your ass off this couch and go get him!" She slightly slapped my arm. 

I just look at Grace and she raises her eyebrows urging me on. I roll my eyes and get up from the couch. 

“Get going! You know he’s just drinking his bourbon and working on the boat, he ain't asleep yet!” Grace practically shoves me out the door. Before I can even think about what I’m doing, I’m in my car on my way to his house.

As I pass the multiple street lamps on the road, my heart beats faster and faster with every passing second. I don’t know if I can do this. I can help him realize he’s safe with me, but if he just doesn’t feel the same way… I don’t know if I’ll ever love again. I’m thankful the darkness helps coat my tears rolling down my face. The stress of it all is just too overwhelming. Before I know it, I’m pulling up to his driveway and regret instantly hits me. I stay in my car trying to take deep breaths. This is stupid. He’s not going to feel the same way about me. I don’t even know what I’m doing here; I can’t do this. He’s just going to say he doesn’t feel the same and then I’m going to look like an idiot. He has that stupid rule too, what was I thinking?

After convincing myself this was a stupid idea, I quickly put my car in reverse to back out. I look in my mirrors and start to go. But right before I pull out of his driveway, I hear my phone ring. I stop the car and grunt. I answer it without even looking.

“Hey, Jack.” Oh my god, it’s Gibbs. Act normal, I try to tell myself as I wipe away the tears.

“Hey, Gibbs. What’s up?”

“Can you come over? We need to talk.” He says in a soft, almost sad tone.

“Umm, I was actually on my way to your house to talk. I’m sitting in your driveway now.” I admit, immediately kicking myself. Such a weird thing to say.

“Just come on in. I’m in the basement.”

“Okay.” I mutter before hanging up.

Trying to compose myself, I wipe my tears and take many deep breaths. I turn the car off and grab my things, stepping out of my car. Even with everything inside of me screaming that this was a bad idea, I head inside his house.

“Gibbs?” I call as I make my way down his basement steps.

“Over here.” He calls from the far side of the boat.

I walk towards him, each step making my heart pound faster. I can’t believe I’m doing this. I turn to the side of the boat and there he is. Bourbon in his glass and his stern eyes on the boat, sanding it down. God, he’s so attractive.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” I ask, trying to get my mind back on track.

He doesn’t speak for a couple seconds, just stares down at his glass. He takes a big swig and sets it down on the work table. He turns to look at me, his sad eyes piercing straight into my soul. He looks so broken.

“I’m sorry about before in your office. I don’t know what’s gotten into me. You didn’t deserve that; you were just doing your job.” He confesses with major regret in his words. My heart just breaks.

“It’s okay! I understand why you got upset, but thank you for apologizing.” I reach out to touch his shoulder and he closes his eyes. I linger for a moment, savoring the tiny bit of connection between us. Knowing I need to just ask him what I want to ask, I take a long breath.

“I just want to know why you’ve been ignoring me lately.” I finally just blurt out. My hand leaves his shoulder and he slowly looks back at me.

“Dammit Sloane, you know.” He kind of snaps at me and I back up.

“No, Gibbs. I honestly don’t know.” I slightly snap back. I’m tired of not getting an answer. “The other week when I mentioned the elephant in the room, you said you didn't know what I was talking about but then you bought me that painting. I honestly thought that was a tiny admission of feelings. But then you got super distant and I didn’t know how to feel. It hurt when you started ignoring me. It hurt bad, Gibbs. Just tell me what’s going on?”

He just looks at me while taking fast breaths. I keep looking from his lips to his eyes, not being able to focus on just one. Gibbs still doesn’t say anything and I’m getting slightly annoyed.

“If you don’t feel the same way I do, just tell me. I can handle it. But if you’re scared of getting hurt, hell Gibbs, I am too. I’m not going to break your heart. I’m trying my best to open up and be vulnerable here. I need some effort back.” Gibbs steps closer and I can practically feel his hot breath on my face. I’m sure by now he can see my eyes threatening to release tears at any point.

“Jacqueline.” Gibbs barely whispers, staring down at my lips. My whole-body shivers at his soft words.

“Jethro.” I whisper right back.

The tension between us is almost unbearable. I can feel every breath he takes, and the seconds in between feels like hours. My whole-body aches for his touch, almost like my life depended on it. My heart is pounding with anticipation. Is it finally going to happen?

“Dammit, Jack, I was ignoring you because I didn’t know how to deal with my feelings!! I didn’t want to get hurt again, but I never meant to hurt you... I’m sorry.” Gibbs admits after what seems like days. He gently reaches for my hand, squeezing it lightly. I can start to feel the tension in his hand increase with every passing moment though. 

“You’re safe with me, okay! I promise. We’ve both got hurt in our past; we both have scars that will never heal. But we can help each other. I would never even dream about hurting you.” I try to comfort him, and I can feel his hand relax slightly.

I don’t know how much time passed but it seemed like forever. The air between us was thick and I suddenly forgot how to breathe. The only thing I could focus on was his beautiful eyes. Staring into him felt like heaven and I never wanted to leave.

“I’m so in love with you.” Gibbs professes. I completely lose my breath. He loves me. Oh my gosh, he loves me. Am I dreaming?

I bite my bottom lip while shifting my eyes to look down at his lips, wanting nothing more than to feel them against mine. I slowly start to close the distance, afraid at any moment I’ll wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. This has to be a dream. I feel his warm breath against my lips and I softly gasp. Before I know it, Gibbs has closed the distance and the only thing I feel are his lips on mine. The sensation of his slightly chapped lips makes my heart flutter in ways that feels heavenly. My knees feel like putty and I can barely stand. His hands find their way to my hips and I feel completely weak. I would do anything for this man. I can’t help but keep my hands on him as I slide my hands up his back and into his hair. He moans softly and I kiss him harder. Finally, is the only thought going through my mind. This is finally happening.

After pulling away for a second to take a breath, his lips attack mine once again. With one hand tightly around my hips, he runs his other through my hair and I lose it. I wrap my arms tighter around his neck, begging him to come as close as possible. Running my tongue over his bottom lip, I plead for more of him. He grants me access and I melt at the new sensations overwhelming me. With him completely handing himself to me, I finally can savor his taste; bourbon and coffee. I was never fond of the idea of the two mixing, but I find myself being more addicted to the taste with every passing second. Gibbs runs his hand down my back and I gasp, barely pulling away for a moment out of habit. I was so lost in him that I had almost forgotten about the scars.

“Hey, it’s okay.” He whispers right next to my ear. “Your scars show strength. You don’t have to be ashamed of them anymore.”

Over my dress, Gibbs starts to run his fingers around the outline of my scars. I lean my head down on his shoulder and for the first time in a very long time, I feel safe. We stay there for a while as he gently caresses my back and I have my arms wrapped around his torso. In his arms, I completely lose myself. I never want to leave this moment. He kisses the top of my head and I slowly lift my head off his right shoulder. On the other side of his head, I run my fingers through the hair above his ear and I press my cheek on to his. I hear his breath stop momentarily.

“I’m so in love with you, Jethro Gibbs.” I whisper in his ear before pulling back to look into his eyes. I’m so mesmerized by the sight of him and all my fears just seem to fade away.

“Jacqueline Sloane.” He pauses while looking me over. “Kiss me and never stop.”

“Slow down cowboy!” I chuckle. “You sure you want to get all hot and heavy down here on the boat?” I ask, biting my lip. I honestly wouldn’t mind I think to myself.

Gibbs stares at me longingly and the butterflies return to my stomach, making me crave him more. He reaches for my hand and pulls me closer.

“Would you rather go upstairs?” He inquires, raising his eyebrows.

“No, the boat is perfect. It’s… you. I wouldn’t want it any other way.” I say, smiling like a teenage girl who just got kissed for the first time.

“God, Jack!” Gibbs replies before completely closing the distant between us. The next thing I know, he has my back completely against the side of the boat and I bite his bottom lip in surprise. He groans and I can practically feel my eyes roll to the back of my head. As I feel Gibbs pressed against me, I finally feel at home. Gibbs is my home; and I never want to leave.


End file.
